The present invention relates to septic system design, installation, maintenance, improvement and use. More specifically, the design, installation, maintenance, improvement and use of septic systems with pressure or thermal gradients that serve to transport treatment tank gases, or other gases, downstream, towards or into a leach field, bio-filter or other downstream environment.
Septic systems serve to provide onsite treatment and disposal of wastewater when public systems are inadequate or unavailable. Septic systems may be employed in residential and commercial developments. Systems may include a septic tank and a leach field downstream of the septic tank. The septic tank may serve to hold wastewater for a day or two, to allow for separation and sedimentation to occur. After retention and initial treatment, wastewater may then flow towards and into a leach field, where the wastewater may drain out of leaching lines in the field and into the material surrounding the leach lines, where further treatment and infiltration may occur.